1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for packaging a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for packaging a semiconductor device to a substrate by face-down bonding.
2. Related Background Art
A flip chip packaging technique in face-down bonding has recently been attracting interest in view of a packaging density and workability in packaging increased semiconductor device onto a substrate. This method is described in an article entitled "Technology Trend of Flip Chip Packaging, Electronic Packaging Technology, December 1989. When a flip chip is to be packaged onto the substrate by the face-down method, it is bonded while it is kept parallel to a plane of the substrate to which the semiconductor device is packaged. In the prior art, however, the face-down bonding is carried out without adjustment after an initial adjustment of the packaging apparatus to adjust a parallelism between a bonding head and the plane of the substrate. Thus, in this method, the semiconductor device may not be bonded to the plane of the substrate without failure. To solve this problem, the semiconductor device is observed by a TV camera mounted beside a bonding head which sucks and holds the semiconductor device during the face-down bonding process to watch the parallelism between the bonding head and the substrate.
In the prior art method described above, the parallelism of only several .mu.m/10 mm is attained between the semiconductor device having the bump formed thereon and the substrate to which the semiconductor device is to be bonded. Accordingly, it cannot comply with high density packaging which requires that a bump height of the flip chip is smaller than 10 .mu.m.